


Field Trip! Or Home, I guess?

by orphan_account



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Irondad, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker has PTSD, Protective Avengers, Protective Michelle Jones, Protective Tony Stark, Spiderling, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter Parker's day could apparently gotten worse. His class were going on an overnight residential trip to the one place he could usually forget about them. Home. Also known as the avengers tower.(In this fic, Peter gets the spider bite at fourteen and everything happens before his 16th birthday. AKA, Pete is 15 in this story)
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 149





	1. Paperweight

"...This is why the atomic weight of the wood does not matter in bigger scale renditions." Mr Harrington's annoying voice droned. It's not like anyone was listening, the bored teenagers were either half asleep or staring at the clock.

"Now, onto more....intriguing matters. The annual class field trip is to take place tomorrow. I know it's short notice but please get these permission slips back for tomorrow."   
An excited hum travelled through the classroom, everyone anticipating the big reveal of the mystery location.

"We are going to-" Mr Harrington was cut off by the sound of a very loud drum roll form MJ. He frowned sourly at her but she'd already returned to her book.   
"Avengers Tower!"  
This was when that excited thrum doubled in volume and size and the sound of the shrieking bell was not helping either. In his seat, slumped forward from the overwhelming sounds, was Peter Parker. Who, unfortunately for him, lived in the Avengers tower, not a surprise really, since he was an avenger, but only two others knew that.

"Yay! I'm sooo excited Pete, do you think Captain America will be there? Can you get him to sign my shirt? OMG! OMG! OMG! If Thor was there I would just die of happiness. What about Iron Man? Maybe even the Winter Sol-"

"Two things Ned. 1) Don't call him that regardless of whether or not he is nearby. And 2) I need to go." Peter's voice sliced through his words as he hastily shoved everything in his bag and grabbed a permission slip before racing out of the busy school. Leaving behind a disgruntled Ned and not bothered but smiling MJ.  
Peter had just made it to the bottom of the stairs when Flash interrupted his leave.

"Hold up! Penis Parker! Why in such a rush?" Flash taunted from just behind Peter, most people had already gone, except for Flash. Peter groaned inside as he came face to face with his long time bully.  
"Look Flash, I'm not in the mood for your shit today."

Flash looked utterly shocked at his response but the red in his face changed into one of rage. His fists were clenched and shaking with anger as he'd never been stoop up to before.

"I didn't ask you."

The back of Peter's neck tingled with the all too familiar ticklish sensation of danger. It was worse when the punch did come, because he knew it was coming but could do nothing about it as he still lived by his 'motto'.

If I couldn't before, I shouldn't now.  
The phrase repeated in his head over and over as he tried convince himself it was true whilst Flash had slammed him into the wall. He couldn't have retaliated anyway, his super strength could lift over seven times it's weight and he could accidentally kill Flash. The mantra played again and again in his mind, but today it didn't seem to work. Like he was slipping away from the world.

His vision went dark. All he could see was blood, he could hear the screams of pain and feel it himself, in his mind, he was back in the final battle.  
Flash, being an idiot (and oblivious) hadn't noticed Peter's change in demeanour. His eyes had shifted from a warm brown to a piercing black with drops of red floating around.  
"Your just an orphan!"

You're an orphan. Like me.

Thanos had said that. 

Peter sprung into action, skill suddenly apparent. He kicked off the wall expertly, and grabed Flash by his throat, gripping as tight and hard as he could, while a shocked Flash clawed at Peters arm. Then, he dropped the boy, it wasn't high enough for injury, but at least a bruise. He slammed his foot onto Flash's wrist and only now seemed to realise what he was doing. The pain he was inflicting.

Slowly, his eyes transformed back into worry struck brown ones, as he watching the boy beneath him scramble for air. 

"You fucking idiot!!!" Flash screamed "What the hell is wrong with your eyes?!"

Wincing and glancing curiously at his hands, backing away, until he's out of sight, then he legs it for the alleyway where Happy awaited him in a car.

When Peter arrived home he was conflicted. He was angry and guilty, curious and confused and just didn't know what to do. Therefore, when the overall mentally exhausted teenager slammed his bedroom door so hard that frame shook a little, the avengers knew they had an issue.

They all awkwardly looked at each other with the same amount of confusion and worry laced into their expression.   
"SO who want's to speak first?" asked Steve  
"me" everyone chorused back, causing him to sigh.  
"Okay we'll wait for Tony."

It wasn't long before the man in question entered the room looking for Peter.  
"Pet-" Natasha's hand clamped onto Tony's mouth as he entered the common room. She placed one finger over her lips and dragged him to the TV.

On the screen were two scene playing side by side.  
On the left, was a CCTV image of Peter being bullied before nearly strangling the person and stepping on their wrist. If that went public, even though no one knew of his other identity or being Stark's son, it would be bad. Very Bad.

In the video, he glances shocked at himself before backing out of the camera angle worriedly.

"What in the-"  
"Watch Tony. Watch."

ON the right was live footage of Peter. sitting directly in front of a mirror staring at his reflection, not moving, at all. He wasn't even blinking.

Tony, soundlessly stood up and left the room, his destination in mind.   
Although he knocked, he went in anyway, this time Peter was lying on his bed defeated, staring at the ceiling.

His gaze didn't even shift when the door opened because he already knew who it was.  
"I went through it too, you know."

This caught his attention and he rolled over to look at Tony.  
"It was like- It was-I was a monster...." Peter trailed off as tears started spurting from his eyes and the arms of his father wrapped around him comfortingly.  
After a few minutes of solid crying and hiccuping, Peter finally dropped his arms and sunk back onto his bed.

"M-m-my eyes were..... were almost r-r....red and black."

"It's just the aftermath. The emotional and mental scars from the ba-" the word couldn't seem to come out of Tony's mouth "....from then."

"But why Dad. why?"  
Tony didn't seem to have an answer for it except looking up and waiting for something to happen.  
Then Friday's remarkably human voice whirred into existence.

"My explanation is that somehow your enhanced senses and.... spider-ness made you react the way an animal would when threatened, which would explain the eyes. The rest of the whole situation was based on your enhanced senses upping the severity of a flashback and the sensual overload amongst-"

"Okay thanks that's enough Fri." Tony rolled his eyes at her way too in depth explanation which was bound to freak him out somewhat.

Finally, after talking it all out for the next hour, Peter was calm, and happy. It was nice to know that family had his back.

Unfortunately, for Peter, there was still one more matter of discussion he had somehow managed to avoid but it had been a heavy weight in his mind and more so in real life. Too lazy to get up he shot a web to drag his backpack to him, earning a chuckle from Tony.

The massive mental paper weight was finally removed from his bag, it was a crisp packet of forms along with a permission slip.   
"These are for you," Peter commented sarcastically as he threw a pen to Tony, who, to no surprise, caught it. Guess his battle instincts where still intact.

"Thank you baby stark, have fun getting handed things!" Tony yelled after his son,   
who, in turn, yelled, "Fuck you!" jokingly and ran down the corridor.

Even from there Tony could hear and joined in the massive chorus of   
"Language!"

Peter smiled and headed down into the main labs and research hubs, humming joyfully as Friday announced what she did every time,

"The Mini- Stark has entered the floor!"   
A few people bustled into line up and dropped files into a cart that Peter was dragging behind him, while someone else shoved an ice tea into his palm.  
"Thanks Jenny!" She didn't hear it as she'd already run off to find someone else to hand a free drink, she was just nice like that.

Peter was the only person other than his mom and sister that could hand Tony things, and much to his annoyance and Pepper's lack of appearance, everyone in the building took advantage of it. 

He didn't care, because this tower was the only place he felt truly comfortable and happy (other than being his alter- ego). That was probably the reason he did Tony's paperwork sometimes and helped out the lower floors, as well as just being all around a good person.

When he finally reached his office, he was beyond glad to have no more worries or distraction, at least for now, as he began sifting through the heaps of files.


	2. Did she just call you boss?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the long bus journey and security clearance, Peter's class finally reach the lobby. Peter shocks everyone with his alarmingly high clearance, bringing up questions he didn't want to answer. Once they reach the intern level, more surprise is in store as Peter's 'assistants' call him boss.

"Yo PUNY Penis Parker! Ready for your lies to be revealed?! I always knew you were a worthless liar" Flash hissed, but with some air of nervousness around him. Peter understood the underlying words that he truly hoped would not get brought up.

"Oh no, I can't find it" MJ worried, everyone looked at her confused.

"I've looked everywhere, and I still cant find where we asked for your opinion," she finished, earning a light ripple of laughter throughout the students. Flash's face burned with anger and humiliation but he had barely thought of a retort before the encounter was interrupted by Mr Harrington.

"Everyone, on the bus now! I need to call out the register." The students followed his authoritative tone and scrambled onto the bus in groups although most were just rushing to find the best seats. 

Luckily, there were for good seats dead in the middle of the bus, away from the teachers and away from Flash's bullying. MJ nonchalantly plopped down next to Peter and began reading her book, very clearly ignoring the exasperated expression form Ned. Knowing better than to argue with MJ, Ned took a seat behind Peter and started some game on his phone.

"You look like you needed a break from the fangirling," she whispered in a hushed tone to Peter.

"Thanks MJ, you're the best,"

"I know," 

Then she returned back to raiding Peter's snacks and chomping on them while she read her book. Peter found it cute how she nibbled her lip and furrowed her brows when she was deep in concentration and the hair cascading in pieces down her back and face. Not to mention the small piece of melted chocolate on the side of her cheek. Knowing he couldn't keep staring without catching her attention or getting caught, he decided to check in with Floors 16 to 37.

Trying not to arouse suspicion, he dug his hand into his backpack and rummaged around until he found the fingerprint scanner. He could just about hear the low hum of the technology as he pressed his finger down. Then, the bottom of his backpack converted into a small metal box which he opened to find his nano tech.

Looking around at the either tired or occupied students, he popped two eye contacts in as well as one earring that functioned as both a voice muffler/speaker and a headset.

They were a project he had recently finished so as to be able to work from when he was not in the tower.

"Hey Karen, Hello Friday," 

"Hello Peter which AI would you like to connect to?"

"Friday please. Also connect me to the speakers and headsets of floors 16 through 37

"Hey Peter, connected to all requested services, I'm sending Jenny through to a video call," The metal box's lid lifted up then and spread out to a small screen where a miniature hologram of both Peter and Jenny appeared.

"Hey Jen, these files are done, I've sent them through the database,"

"Okay, I have another free drink for you today, as requested by the big S."

Peter sighed at how extra Tony had to be.

Jen spoke again

"It's fine Mini Stark but we have more files for you,"

"Ugh,leave them on my desk,"

The conversation went on like this for most of the journey, frequently switching between playful banter and serious talks about projects and non important research and files.

"Anyways Jen-" Peter was cut off because MJ had smacked him upside the head, fortunately she had been too occupied in her book to know or care about what Peter was doing, or so he thought.

"Got to go!" he yelled to Jen.

The screen went black and quickly transformed back into the miniature box it was before. He hurriedly pulled out the contacts and earring and slammed the lid down over them. Now the box could pass as a match stick box and no one would know, but just for safety he shoved it back into the now locked compartment of his bag.

"I know you were busy boss-ing or whatever you do but we're here," she spoke indifferently but by now Peter could tell by the slightest actions, that she did care or was actually interested.

"Thanks MJ,"

"No problem,"

They awkwardly stared at each other before both blushing as Peter rubbed the back of neck and turned to look outside the window.

"Okay, you guys can stop flirting we need to get off the bus now." Ned's voice caused them both to jump and snap there heads round to see an amused Ned by the door. Peter spluttered and actually started coughing as he grabbed his things, he stalked out of the bus and to where the group was waiting indoors.

MJ glared but left Ned in the dust when she ran to catch up. Finally Ned trailed into the lobby, still chuckling at the death stare MJ was sending his way.

"Look who decided to show up, the losers fan club!" Flash shouted and most people other than the three starting laughing. 

"Shut up Flash," MJ warned after looking at the expression on Peter's face, she couldn't read him fro the first time, that was definitely not good.

"Aww how cute. Your pathetic girlfriend standing up for you can't you do it yourself. You obviously can't you stupid little orphan!" This time no one laughed, as far as everyone else knew, Flash had never been quite this harsh. 

MJ looked over to Peter whose eyes had changed colour to a deep black with red specks. He stormed forward, rage present on his face but before he got there, a hand spun him round.

"Pete, he's not worth it."

Peter's eyes softened but they still held the same pent up fury present in them.

"Please,"

His attention had been diverted long enough for the tour guide to arrive and MJ to mask the fear on her face. Soon enough the colour had faded, to reveal a confused but fairly fine boy.

"Freaks," Flash muttered, no one but Peter heard it, causing his anger to rocket up but back down instantly as he realised MJ was still holding his hand firmly but gently.

"Hello everyone! I'm Amy and I will be your tour guide for the day. These are the badges you will need for access but no they do not work after today," she answered and the one kid with his hand up put it down immediately.

"I will hand you all a badge and then you will put ALL technology, metal objects and belongings into a locker, and pass through the scanner."

Peter, Ned and MJ chatted about Star wars and roasted each other until everyone else was finished. They already had a badges and after getting rid of their stuff (except for Peter) they walked over to where people were being scanned.

" _Eugene Thompson. Clearance level Alpha one. One unauthorised item in the left pocket."_ Friday announced, surprising everyone except for Peter, Amy and the other employees bustling about. Flash was taken aside for trying to sneak in a phone, given a lecture on his behaviour and finally allowed to pass.

" _Betty Brant. Clearance level Alpha one. No items,"_

_"Abraham Decker. Cleara..."_

It went on and on as the line got smaller, with only Michelle, Peter, Ned and the tour guide left. Unluckily, for Peter, the tour guide went first.

" _Amy Mansfield. Clearance level Beta one. 2 authorised items."_

_"Ned Leeds. Clearance level Beta three. No items."  
_

_"Michelle Jones. Clearance level Beta three. No items. Welcome back Ned and MJ."_

The whole situation resulted in a lot of whispers and confused mutters to break out across the class. When Peter walked through it was going to be so much worse, he thought. He was right. Very right.

" _Peter Parker. Clearance level Omega 5. 3 Classified projects. 5 research files. 3 highly dangerous Classified objects and 7 Classified files. Welcome back Peter! Why are you home so early,"_

Peter's whole face was shocked and red . He didn't realise that many of the things in his bag were actually highly classified or he probably wouldn't have brought them with him. The highly dangerous objects must have been his webshooters and suit.

"Uhh.... Fri? Didn't da- Boss tell you I'm here on a field trip?" he responded to her question nervously, hoping she wouldn't sass him.

" _Yes. In fact that is why I announced the contents of your bag. Have fun Pete! Enjoy your field trip and watch out for Boss_!"

By this point Peter was fuming but decided against saying anything he would regret, after all he didn't need Karen or Friday sassing or embarrassing him anymore than they already had.

The entire class were chattering over how Peter could talk to Friday and about his belongings and clearance, exactly what Peter didn't want to happen. After a while one brave girl rose her hand, her name was Susan.

"Amy, what are the clearance levels at this tower?" she confidently questioned, successfully causing everyone to hush immediately.

"Great question... Susan." Susan smiled after hearing her name and continued to listen to the explanation.

"There are Four levels; Alpha, Beta, Delta and Omega. The first two have three sub levels each, Delta has four and Omega has five. Alpha (in order) is tour groups, press (the only difference is you can take photos) and then Alpha three is for any other type of visitor."

Everyone nodded and Flash tapped his foot impatiently, eager to find out what Omega 5 was.

"Beta (in order) tour guides, low level interns and Janitors and security from ground floor to floor 37 as well as frequent visitors. Delta is for High level interns, SI Legal, Researchers, our top scientists. Finally, Omega is in this order. Level One is government officials. Level 2 is for members of S.H.I.E.L.D who need access. Level three is for the avengers Family that live here. Level Four is only for Part time avengers, such as Ant-Man and Black Panther. Lastly, Level 5, this is reserved only for the Avengers as well as Pepper Potts."

Amy had finally finished her speech and Peter was happy that finally the tour could start. As she had started speaking the history of the tower, Peter zoned out, having heard it and spoken it himself. Flash walked very slowly until he had reached Peter.

"Looks like you stole the wrong level of clearance,"

"I did not-"

"Peter, come with me please," came the voice of the usually friendly teacher.

Mr Harrington edged round the group, who were now in the Avengers museum, to drag Peter aside.

"Peter, I'm truly sorry but this has to stop! I can not believe this stupid charade has gone on for so long."

"I'm not-" 

"Let me finish. Know that I do not under any circumstances condone bullying. But this once, Flash's words do make sense. You are definitely not an Avenger and I don't know how you pulled that ID trick but please give me the security pass. I believe that you could have an internship here in the future. There's no need to lie about it."

"Mr Harrington, I swear I do intern here!"

"Give me the pass!"

"He doesn't have to answer to you," an angry voice spoke from behind them, judging from the tone, Peter could tell that they had seen the whole scene. Slowly, he turned around to come face to face with Natasha Romanoff."

"I'm very sorry Miss Romanoff, but this boy has been lying about this fake internship here, as well as stealing ID and Classified objects to trick the AI." Mr Harrington explained, earning a very hearty laugh from Natasha. By the time she had finished she had tears from her eyes, and her cheeks were tinged a light pink.

"Now that was the most hilarious thing I've heard in days," she managed to get out, finally finished laughing.

"I'm serious!"

She burst into a whole new fit of fake giggling and it took another few minutes for her to 'collect herself'.

"Anyways, just for your information, that is a lie I only agree with half though."

Her answer seemed to trick Mr Harrington into thinking that he was correct, unfortunately for him, he was just being mislead.

"Ha! I knew it! Hand o-...... wait? what do you not agree on?" The bewildered expression was enough to make Peter chuckle into his hand as Natasha searched for words that wouldn't reveal his identity.

"He doesn't intern here....but he didn't steal any of those things, he owns some of them!"

"SEE PENIS PARKER!!! I ALWAYS KNEW YOU WERE LYING!! YOU ARE SUCH A STUPID IDIOTIC LIAR!!!!" Flash yelled. Peter only sighed, knowing that Flash had just dug his own grave, honestly, why did he have to choose now to interject.

"Wait, let me backpedal. Peter doesn't intern here because he is a manager/ boss here." Natasha send Flash a glare that could only result in him dying. "Don't you ever!Ever! Insult or hurt my ребенок паук ever again. Because if you do, you better sleep with one eye open as the Black Widow is coming for you!" she growled.

Then, as if she'd never been angry, she smiles sweetly at Peter, kisses his forehead and ruffles his already messy hair. 

"Thanks Aunt Nat,"

"We're having Steve's spaghetti tonight so don't get caught up in files or you and your dad's workshop, love ya ребенок паук. See you after school!" she finished her usual mama spider speech and walked off around a corner, twirling a knife as she went.

Peter rushed over to Ned and MJ,wanting to avoid questions and eager to look around before they ran out of time. He found them after a bit of searching, hunched over in laughter by the Spiderman display.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH OMG " Ned would not stop laughing but MJ collected herself long enough to say one sentence before breaking off into uncontrollable and oddly cute giggles.

"y-your afraid of spiders?!"

He blushed heavily before deciding to look at the sign for himself

"Why Mr Stark? WHHYYYYY?"

"Okay everybody we are out of time for this floor we will now be heading up to a research intern floor on level 17." Amy called, beckoning everyone over an back into the elevator.

While inside the surprisingly big elevator, Peter could feel a low buzzing from his bag. Very slowly he reached in and opened the box lock to slip on the contacts and earring. He grabbed a metal arm piece (a bracelet but he doesn't like calling it that) and stuck it on to his arm. 

" _You have reached level seventeen."_

The doors opened and everyone flocked out except for Peter, who hastily shut the doors and slipped on red tinted sunglasses. He only had a few more seconds to be ready so he flipped the activation switch on the arm piece, and fabric appeared around him , encasing him in a crisp navy blue suit. He slipped in a regular earpiece as he combed back his hair nervously. Putting on his best 'I'm Tony Stark face', he stepped out of the elevator appearing right in front of where his class were waiting.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok everybody, is that everyone? Okay, yeah it is, Sorry I'm rambling. This is where we are going to meet the Mini Stark/ Boss off this floor through 37 himself. He's the head of interns and non classified research such as clean energy, and just to warn you, he is probably going to mock the Stark boss, as we call him." Amy said, while guiding the class out the way and up the stairs to await the elevator.

_ding._

"Where's Peter?"

"I wonder if he's hot?"

"Is he Stark's son?"

"I wonder if I can date him"

These were just a few questions Peter heard as he stepped confidently out of the elevator with his arms widespread.

"The answer to those last four question's; Present! Yes I'm hot," he winked at the girl who had asked that before continuing "That's classified information. And no you cannot date me."

Jaws were wide and eyes were wider as he removed his dad's signature sunglasses to reveal his much brighter than usual eyes. He heard a scoff as Flash pushed his way to the front.

"okay Penis Okay. This is a whole new low even for you. Faking being Stark's 'son'. Don't even! Where's the re-"

Flash was cut off by seven people barging through to meet with Peter.

"Okay, sorry Boss but we've got 76 new files for you and you already know..."

"That I'm the only one who can hand my dad stuff?" he finished.

"Sorry man."

"It's okay, I have training later so I'll find Tony on the way there. Thanks Jason," Peter smiled, genuinely this time before taking the Iced Coffee that Jenny was shoving in his face. 

Peter's jaw dropped as he seemed to have heard something no-one else did, he then lightly tapped his earring.

"Okay. Just so you know. Pepper is inspecting in 12 minutes!" Peter's voice played over the loud speaker and soon everyone was rushing to clean up there offices, desks and kitchen. 

"Hey Jen, would you mind putting these in my office? I'll owe you one," Peter asked, desperation clear in his voice. His class were watching in awe and wonder.

"Sure thing Boss, Anything else?"

"Nah,"

Jenny hurried off into the elevator, all the people with files running after her. Finally, after a few minutes of awkward silence Susan spoke up.

"Did she just call you Boss?"

"Uhh... Yeah"

"Cool,"

By now the awkward silence was even worse so Peter decided to loosen the tension. He tapped on the writ bangle again and the professional suit peeled off, leaved him in his t-shirt and jeans once again. The staring intensified and Peter, for once, was happy when Clint came tumbling out of the vents screaming,

"CAW CAW BITCH I'M A HAWK!!!!!!"


	3. be gone Flash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's lunchtime on the trip, after a quick introduction to every ones favourite archer. How will Peter deal with the questions? especially when yet another Avenger comes to embarrass him when they finally get to put their things down in the guest rooms.

"CAW CAW BITCH I'M A HAWK!!!" came Clint's high pitched shrill as he tumbled out the vent fixture cross the hall.

I let out a low groan to express my annoyance while Clint trotted over and lazily draped his arm around me. 

"Cliiiiiiiint," I whined, hoping that he would leave. He did not. Obviously.

At this point, my classmates couldn't get anymore shocked, unsurprisingly. I couldn't help but feel a small smile tug at the corner of my lips. The whole thing vaguely reminded me of a movie I'd watched with Dad a while back.

"Yes my dear sweet nephew?" Clint cooed mockingly, a smirk adorning his face.

"Why are you here?"

"To make this tour soo much more fun!"

"Is this so Da-Tony will let you back into the bar?" I laughed, I knew exactly where this conversation was headed.

"It is NOT my fault you and Wanda got drunk!" he protested, earning a dirty look from the teacher, and Ned and Michelle to chuckle into their hands.

"You gave us vodka instead of soda!!!"

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes," Who wants to see their room for the TWO nights you'll be here," 

At this many of the others nodded, except the teacher who sent Clint a confused glance at him extending the trip.

"We are only stayi-"

"I'll get Pepper to sort it out," Clint dismissed waving a hand as if to wipe away her complaints. "on to the bedrooms!"

He charged to the front, pushing past the disgruntled Amy, and led us back into the elevator. I know he's trying to get on my nerves, but as much as I hate to admit it, he succeeded. 

The elevator ride this time round was filled with awkward tension and unsaid questions with unknown answers. Although, I knew they could only be held off for so long. 

_ding._

" _You have now reached the guest bedrooms floor. Enjoy your stay"_

Fridays Irish lilt reverberated around the now opening elevator, filling the silence with her oddly humane voice.

"Thanks Fri..." I muttered sarcastically, lingering back in the elevator for a moment longer.

" _Don't think I didn't hear that Mr. Parker. You should be in your-"_

I quickly pressed the close door button and ran out before Friday could reveal my secret. Tony really _really_ should remove the amount of sass he puts into his AIs although it does making speaking with them more enjoyable. Finally, I caught up up with my class, who Clint was showing where the bathrooms and vending machines were. 

Yes, there are vending machines on the guest floor, but you don't need money, just to scan your pass.

"...And here are the rooms you'll be staying in. Get yourselves into pairs or trios and pick a room." Clint gestured to the closed doors, way to over dramatically, for me. So me being the stupid spider I am decided to snort, as if I wasn't already getting more attention than I wanted.

MJ and Ned walked right over to me,having been here when I run errands for Tony,I knew which roms were the best ones. They all had some cool feature, some had beds connected to the wall, many feet high while others had hammocks and even slides. I did invite Mj and Ned over once and we all stayed in the one nearest to the back.

It had a simple wood door with a fancy, ornate door knob and it only got cooler inside. It was, at this point, restricted to only my usage, no other workers could use this room as it was my self-proclaimed sleepover room.

"Woah....." Ned grinned in awe and I couldn't help but grin back.

It had three beds connected at different spot on the wall, with no ladders going up,there was a set of remotes that controlled the heights and could lift them up and down. A few dressers were tucked into the corner, no doubt already containing Ned and MJ's stuff from the last time they were here.

It had a beautiful plush white carpet and beanbags throughout, it was cool, but I still think my room was a tad bit cooler.

"This is..wow," MJ added a small whistle afterwards and gravitated to to the beanbags. She crashed don into it and I was surprised to see her flop down into the beanbag like a fish.

Ned had immediately sat down on his bunk and let it rise up a few feet, whilst I had taken a.........shortcut. I closed the door behind me and walked towards the wall with beds. Removing my shoes with one hand, I tossed my bag to the side with the other. Ned and MJ didn't take much notice until I took a step back and walked up the wall.

"Wow Spider boy, chill there," MJ said although she did seem kind of interested. By this point I had reached the far right bed and plopped down into the luxurious mattress, sighing into the soft fabric.

Then our door burst open, to reveal a furious Flash and two of his goons.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN THIS ROOM?! IT'S MINE!" he yelled, I sighed as I knew what he was referring to. Recently, he's been the lying about an a possible internship here and struts about like he owns it.

"Flash get out, we don't want you here," MJ said, only enraging Flash more.

"Boo HOO. Getting your loser girlfriend to stuck up for you, Penis? Thought you had more guts than that." One of Flash's friends who I recognised as Jake Miller, said.

"Shut up." I growled.

"What about the 'internship' Penis? Huh? What is all this Mini-Boss shit you've been spouting. I bet your....performance for the Avengers isn't even that good. How many times?"

"What?" I didn't quite understand what he was saying but MJ seemed to and had a look of pure horror displayed on her cute face.

"How many times have you sucked Tony Stark to get this job?!" he taunts. I felt all calm be chased away by rage. Simple dangerous rage. And then I completely lost it, my whole 'calm' composure instantly gone. It was like I was in battle gain, my mind locked on one target with a faint chanting of enemy alert, destroy immediately.

Fury burned in my eyes and I leapt of of the bed, it was ten feet drop so I did one simple backflip and landed directly in front of Flash.

"If you ever, EVER, accuse me of that again, I will not hesitate to hurt you _Eugene._ I won't hesitate because I can hurt you, hell, I could kill you if I wanted to, but I don't because I don't like hurting others. And don't pick on anyone else either. I'm sick of your brutal name calling and weak attacks. So get out Eugene! Get ou of my life!And don't even think about turning back," 

I know the whole speech was a bit- no a lot- over the top but hey, so am I. I saw terror flash through his eyes before he regained some dignity and left the room, Jake and Grayson following.

I heard a long slow clap and turned around to find MJ applauding me and Ned fangirling over the whole event.

"YAY!!Finally you showed him some sense, I've been waiting for you to do that since..." Ned makes (very inaccurate) web shooting gestures at me, an I just laugh it off with a shrug.

"Good on you, loser." MJ said with a smile. Wait, a smile??? I've never seen her smile, it looks nice she should do it more often.

"No I shouldn't," she replied.

"Did you just read my mind?" I asked

"You said it out loud dimwit."

"oooooh, I got a name upgrade," I joked, punching my fists into the air.

"With it, I now pronounce you, my boyfriend!" She said before encasing me in a hug and planting a kiss on my cheek. I felt my face burn up but I couldn't keep my smile down.

"I knew it!!!" Ned said,and standing dancing around happily, singing about how people now owed him 5 bucks and both MJ and me burst out laughing. And I had to admit, it was a great day to be me.


	4. lunches and workshops

_It was while before someone else knocked on the_ door. Ned and MJ were discussing something by the beanbags while I was doing nothing in particular. 

_boom. boom. boom._

Amy didn't even bother waiting, as her head popped round the now open door a few seconds later.

"Hey guys! It's lunch soon, so head to the elevator," Amy disappeared behind the door again leaving an awkward silence to fill the room. 

Ned all but ran to the elevator, an unimpressed MJ trailing behind with me. We crammed into the elevator with some full time interns I knew.

Most of the ride was Ned rambling about the tower and me discussing different projects with the interns. 

_ding._

"You are now entering the cafeteria," FRIDAY chirped.

The heavy metal doors slid open to reveal a massive food court. Restaurants and cafes lined the walls, covering the pristine walls. The center was filled with modern looking tables with vibrant plants brightening the whole place. I had only been here a few times as usually Steve or Natasha would cook.

"Woah..." Ned was still hardcore fangirling and MJ actually looked slightly impressed, for once.

We wandered through the many restaurants before finally deciding on burritos. 

A tingle rocked through my spine causing me to snap around and do a full 360, but I didn't catch anything-or not. Out of my peripheral vision, I glimpsed a fiery lock of hair disappear towards Mcdonalds.

_Oh._

_Oh no._

Nat. Or course she would join this incredibly irritating game of 'let's all thoroughly embarrass Peter'. I mean seriously!?! How many ~~people~~ avengers were on board with this. At this point, it can't really get worse than Clint's appearance, right?

Wrong.

"Hey Peter!" called the cook, who I recognised as Lucas.

"Hi!" I said back, a lot more happily than I meant it to.

"What would you like to order?"

"The Super-Sandwich, please"

He nodded and passed me the ID scanner. I dug my hand into my pocket, to find nothing. I quickly checked my other pockets and double checked.

"Come on man, people are waiting." Ned urged, glancing over his shoulder at the growing queue

"Damn you.." I muttered.

"What?" he asked, utterly confused y my choice of words.

"Ugh! Not you. Let's go," I tugged on his arm until we reached the table that MJ had kindly picked out for us.

I sat down defeatedly at the bench as I waited for Nat to make what was definitely going to be a dramatic entrance. There's wasn't much else to do but either stare at MJ or watch Ned dig into his food so I settled on the first option, not really feeling comfortable with watching him eat.

MJ's hair was loosely tied into a bun, a few strands tumbling down her face. Her deep brown eyes were buried in her book and concentration covered her features. Thanks to my enhanced hearing I could hear her heart beating, it was steady and thumping and otherwise really loud so I chose to block it out.

I felt something wispy and silvery touch my ear. When I looked closer I noticed the almost intertwined strands of webbing. _No._ Would Nat really go that f-. My thought was quickly abandoned as a loud clang sounded from the ceiling and the centre light fixtures came tumbling down. Instantly the cafeteria was silent. 

My neck felt like someone was attacking it, Spidey-sense in full swing, I slid to the end of the bench just for the Black Widow to gracefully flip from the ceiling to the table. Ned's burrito went flying into a nearby bush, much to my amusement.

"Hey Petey. You forgot your card again!" Nat pinched the bridge of her nose while simultaneously tutting.

"Oh-"

"NO, I do not have it. Instead I decided to pack you lunch, with the help of you-Pepper and Steve."

"Thanks Aunty Nat...." I mumbled, praying that nobody would hear me.

"What did you say?"

"Thank you,"

"Didn't quite catch that," she gestured to her her ear and made random volume up gestures.

"Oh for God's sake. THANK YOU AUNTIE NAT!!! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? WHEREVER YOU'RE AT TONY I SWEAR TO GOD-"

"Language," Nat sassed and she was gone within seconds.

"Oh my god...."

"Dude! Was that Black Widow?" someone from my class yeled, followed by about ten other questions being fired at me. 

Suddenly, everything seemed so loud, there was a series of thumping noises, deafening shouts piling on top of one another, followed by sizzling noises and bird squawks. I could hear everything. EVERYTHING. Everything from the heartbeats of the entire room, to the ragged breathing of a man jogging down the road, the pan's sizzling and someone snoring upstairs.

I could faintly hear people worriedly shouting my name as my head whirled and I staggered around.

Nausea swept through me, threatened to spill but before I could, the world seemed to spun out if order and I passed out.

* * *

"Is he going to be okay?" a blurred female voice asked.

"Yes, he will be perfectly fine now shoo, out of the room , I need to run some vitals." an equally blurred voice replied.

Everything seemed do dark and hazy, realising my eyes were closed I snapped them open only to shut them again due to the harsh lights. Slowly I blinked into awareness as the voices faded away.

"Peter! You're okay!" MJ rushed over and engulfed me in a hug, much to my distress. As much as I loved MJ (as a friend, we're not quite there yet romantically) I couldn't stand to be around loud noises, naturally I recoiled back with and expression of disgust etched into my face. 

MJ stepped back trying and failing to look like she wasn't affected by my actions.

"Sorry..M...It's not..y-you I just...I can't handle..toooo......much noise.." I slurred, somehow she understood my mushy words and backed out the door, miming a quick 'I'll be back' on her way.

Bruce raised a teasing eyebrow at me.

"Not right now Brucie." I mumbled.

At some point during the vitals check, the world just seemed to click back in place, my hearing had cleared and I was now able to tune out the unimportant sounds.

"Okay, you are free to go now,"

"I wanna stay here!" I protested, but not with much energy as I didn't really have any.

"Nope. Go or I'll have to activate the Injured Baby protocol," He walked over to his medical office to let the weight of his words sink in. 

I decided it's for the best that I go back to the group, I shudder just at the thought of Tony flying through 50 floors in the Iron Man suit just to get to the public Medbay. That would be truly embarrassingly and I wanted to avoid it at all costs. Although Bruce is to nice to do something like that-nevermind I'll just leave.

I dragged my feet across the floor not really caring where I was going until I bumped right into Shuri.

"Ohhh. hi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was a bit short but I needed a way to introduce Shuri, the next one will be longer.


End file.
